


Strip Down and Close Your Optics

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Forced Orgasm, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Slash, Sticky, Sybian, Valentine's Day, protoform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steeljaw didn't know about the Earth holiday that prompted Thunderhoof set this up, but as his overload count reaches the double digits, he doesn't really care about they "why" anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Down and Close Your Optics

**Author's Note:**

> Based on di-lastshadow's art [HERE!!!!](http://di-lastshadow.tumblr.com/post/139279314444/happy-valentines-day-from-steeljaw-he-really) God I love jiohytdfuygihojnklhjbkhvufygi

Steeljaw hadn’t been sure what to expect when he’d been ordered to take his armor plating off, but now he’s immensely grateful that he’d trusted Thunderhoof enough to obey.

If he were still wearing his armor, he’d have overheated ages ago.

He whines and curls forward as another overload is forced out of his valve, and he yelps when the movement yanks on his sensitive ears. He throws himself backward in reaction, and that yanks on his collar. His little metal tag engraved with “bitch” jingles with the movement, and Steeljaw quivers at the reminder.

He grinds his valve down against the relentlessly vibrating sybian, and he wishes he could see Thunderhoof. He occasionally catches the sound of the mech shifting, but Thunderhoof hasn’t spoken since his first overload. With this blindfold, he can’t even be sure Thunderhoof is paying any attention to him!

As another overload crackles through his systems, Steeljaw nearly howls behind his ball gag. His spike fails to overload along with him yet again as the band around his knot prevents it from expanding. His spike _needs_ to be touched, but the pure bliss from his valve is serving as a distraction.

“Mmph!” he voices. Even bound as he is, he uses all the leverage he can manage with his knees to bounce slightly on the sybian. The sensation has him tossing his helm back, and he cries out as the motion yanks on his ears and sets his tag to jingling once again. “Mmm!” he moans, rocking his hips faster as another overload nears.

“What a good boy you are.”

The sudden praise from Thunderhoof is all it takes, and this time Steeljaw _does_ howl around his gag as he quivers in his bindings through his overload, and his spike aches in desperation. “ _Mmmmph_!!” he begs, hoping Tunderhoof will finally, _finally_ come touch him.

“Poor thing,” Thunderhoof tuts before he comes to stand next to his overwhelmed pet. “You just keep overloading and each one makes you want more, doesn’t it?”

Steeljaw whines as he quickly nods. It’s true- every overload has his spike feel a little tighter, his valve feel a little emptier, his frame a little hotter, and his thighs feel a little wetter. One of Thunderhoof’s servos appears to rub at the base of one of his ears, and Steeljaw desperately leans into the contact, uncaring that it causes his bindings to jerk on the sensitive appendages again.

“You know, I’ve been watching, and I’ve counted fifteen overloads. Naughty pet, overloading without your master. You’re going to have to make it up to me,” Thunderhoof teases, receiving another near frantic nod from Steeljaw. “But I do love how small and helpless you look. Just a quivering mass of bound protoform. You can’t stop yourself from overloading even though you know it makes you naughty, can you?”

Steeljaw shakes his helm now, biting down on his ball gag and whimpering. He’d tried to be good and wait for permission but none had come and the sybian is just so powerful-

“I did set you up for failure though. I just like to watch you struggle, and you held out much longer than I thought you could. Such a good boy.”

With the knowledge that Thunderhoof isn’t actually disappointed in him, Steeljaw overloads, and he dimly registers the sound of his own lubricant spattering against the floor. “MMPH!”

Thunderhoof stoops down to exhale hotly against one of Steeljaw’s trapped ears. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my good little pet.”


End file.
